


Don't Forget the Finishing Touches

by VikLovesFeet



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 21:46:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14029419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VikLovesFeet/pseuds/VikLovesFeet
Summary: Yuuri's got too much stamina, so even after an eventful love making Yuuri wants more and Viktor will deliver but how? He tries a little something Yuuri had asked for...





	Don't Forget the Finishing Touches

Viktor’s fingers wrapped around Yuuri’s cock, he’s pumping him hard and fast, “that’s right, baby, you were so good for me tonight. Let me hear those moans, let me get you off just one more time at least.”

Yuuri didn’t filter out his moans any longer, letting the grunts and gasps slip past his lips easily as Viktor’s tongue worked miracles over his swollen and used hole, lapping up his own seed.

“Vi- Viktor… it’s,” a gasp, Yuuri clutched to the sheets, “not aah enough.” Viktor just kept going, but Yuuri grasped any bit of resolve he good manage, “I need your- mmm, your thick cock in me.”

Viktor’s mouth stopped as well as his hand, Yuuri whined at the loss of contact, he glanced down and matched brown eyes to blue. Viktor’s nose crinkled, an unimpressed demeanor matched the ice to the eyes and it sent a shiver coursing through Yuuri, despite the hot sweat that clung to his skin. Viktor climbed away from Yuuri now, “than why don’t I do something for the both of us?”

Yuuri could only nod fervently, anything to get Viktor to finish what he started _please_.

He climbed up so that he was face to face with Yuuri and gripped his chin, pulling it closer to himself, “you can use this pretty mouth of yours to suck on my dick, that way _you_ get my dick in you and _I_ get you to _shut up_.”

Yuuri’s eyes went wide at his words, he let his jaw fall slack and pushed his tongue out, inviting Viktor with a heavy-lidded gaze. It was all he could manage.

A smirk settled on Viktor’s face, erasing any hint of annoyance, “good boy.” He gracefully kicked a leg over Yuuri to straddle his chest, with one hand he lay the tip of his soft cock on the flat of Yuuri’s tongue, who quickly started lapping at it. With his other free hand, Viktor reached back to keep stroking Yuuri’s throbbing cock.

Up and down he rubbed, not completely in sync with the soft thrusts of his hips into Yuuri’s mouth, pushing off the heels of his feet into his warmth. Yuuri had pushed himself up onto his elbows and saliva spilled from his lips onto his chest, pooling at the junction of Viktor’s calf and Yuuri’s ribs.

“Mmm… see Yuuri,” Viktor praised, “it’s much better when you’re quiet. Now we can both enjoy ourselves.” Yuuri moaned around his cock and licked around the tip, his hips thrust up now and Viktor could feel it pulsing under his grip.

Viktor moved his own hips quicker now too, Yuuri’s come spilled over Viktor’s hand and over his own stomach and moments later Viktor was spilling into Yuuri’s mouth.

Yuuri groaned swallowing it all down and Viktor pulled out and put all his weight on Yuuri’s chest, “mmph.”

“What do you have to say to me, Yuuri?”

“Thank you,” he breathed out, his eyes still hooded.

Viktor offered a knowing grin, practically screaming cocky but in a flash Viktor’s grin changed to a big heart shape with crescent like eyes, he patted Yuuri’s chest and rolled off of him to get a towel.

Yuuri huffed a laugh at the quick change of attitude but slumped back into the pillow just as quick. His eyes closed but he could feel Viktor wiping him down gently, up his sides, across his abdomen, in the seam of his legs. Then he felt the gentle press of a kiss to his lips.

“It wasn’t too much, right? That’s what you wanted?” He whispered the question into Yuuri’s mouth.

Yuuri promised that “yes” it was what he wanted and Viktor kissed up his jaw, humming in joy.


End file.
